


A Friend I'll Never Touch

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Karneval, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Vampire Knight
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling extremely miserable, so I spent the evening writing a lot of random poetry!! This was the only one I could fit into any fandoms!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend I'll Never Touch

Give me a hug Gareki,  
I need that from you,  
But wait, you can't,  
Because you're just inside my head,  
A friend I'll never touch.  
Take me away Tamaki,  
I need to escape with you,  
But wait, I can't,  
Because you're just alive in my mind,  
A friend I'll never touch.  
Come for me Kaname,  
I'm always waiting for you,  
But wait, you can't,  
Because you're just a mirage,  
A friend I'll never touch.  
Rescue me Roy,  
Let me stay with you,  
But wait, I can't,  
Because you're just a transparent flame,  
A friend I'll never touch.


End file.
